Vagash The Lich Queen
A Necromantic Titan, sealed in the pit. Appearance A giant skeleton the size of the Titan, it wears a crows of metal spikes. In its chest is a black pearl from where dark vines/roots extend out to the rest of the body and to the gold bands on its wrists and ankles. At present, Vagash has a more complete form, It gives her the face of a woman, in a dark green robes composed of dead vines. Her face's complexion is that of a dead corpse, her eyeballs are black and her irises are purple. Her hair is a long, straight and black and she has green eye liner. Her gold bands are still visible. Personality Vagash is narcissistic and uncaring for the plight of others, as evident by how she destroyed her race to reach her current state. She also believes she is the rightful 'King of the Undeath' and thus seeks to challenge Zombiejiger to claim this title. For reasons unknown she seems to be smitten with the Sol Entity to his utter annoyance. Vagash seems to like girly things oddly enough and often talks like a 'valley girl' and squeals when excited. However Vagash is often stoic and emotionless unless talking about, or interacting with Sol. For whatever reason Vagash has forgotten about her previous plots and now seeks to claim Sol and her beloved...forcibly...in a yandere sort of fashion... Which is mostly the reason for her restoring her flesh appearance, her goal being to become the most beautiful thing to win over Sol which has caused her to become vain. She is also, rather likely a masochist...and seems rather oblivious to how uncomfortable she makes Sol and others feel...which is uncomfortable. History Coming from an unknown but now dead world, Vagash attacked Zombiejiger's realm the Necropolis seeking to challenge him for the title of Undeath King. However, the undead titan was absent, having gone off to a convention for necromancers and had asked Sol to watch his realm for him. Sol vaporized her army and physically beat her into unconscious and threw them into the pit, all the while think she was simply a 'strange' creature due to her skeletal appearance. Due to their sorcerous stalking, Sol had them placed deeper into the pit and placed in a room to seal in their magic. However, this brought her into contact with Uzil and she eventually became his apprentice and gained a more humanoid form resembling a woman. Powers and Abilities * Dark Powers: A necromancer, she can conjure dark elementals raise various forms of undead. She can also hurl bolts of dark lightning, conjure a fear demon, create tendrils and rope of dark energy ** Psychic Attacks: She can confuse and control the minds of the weak. ** Dark Bolt: A bolt of purple electricity, powered by her anger. ** Dark Web: A field of purple electricity meant to block physical and energy attacks ** Dreambeast: A field of energy she creates that reacts psychically to her enemy, taking on the form of their greatest fear. it's default form is a field of purple electricity but it will quickly become a field of black miasma before morphing into its proper form. ** Wraith Jinn: Elementals of dark magic that she can summon to do her bidding. ** Necromancy: Self explanatory. *** Drain Life: Useless on higher beings, but she can drain the life of mortals for energy. ** Dark Storm: A field of energy that warps space time. It is used mainly to travel to other planets but can also be used as an AOE attack. ** Alchemy: She can use her powers to enhance physical objects in dark rituals but also warp creatures into monsters. * Vines of Hades: The vines which she grows from her core to give herself flesh, they can reconstruct her skeleton and are what composes her flesh and clothes. They can regenerate, but they grow fastest when feeding upon light energy. ** Drain Light: She can the 'Light' from beings of Light through her vines, via a slow process that involves covering them in it. Trivia * Her original form is based on a Dark Souls 2 boss and a skeletal night from a manga. * Her second form is based on this picture. * Her personality is inspired by Yandere-Chan from Yandere Simulator. * When she blushes her face turns black. * The Vines of Hades are from Ultraman Nexus. * At present/the start of the story, Sol and none of the aspects have seen her current form. * While originally meant to just be a weird stalker, the writer decided to maker her an Eldritch Yandere...He's not certain if he made the right choice. * She prefers to be called the Dead 'Queen' and is annoyed people (mostly Sol and the Aspects) don't know her actual gender. * Her new appearance is based on this image and Eska from Avatar. Category:Eldritch Things Category:Characters Category:Villains